The Bodyguard - A McDanno AU
by blackForestGirl2.0
Summary: Senator Daniel Williams is facing a problem – a spate of kidnapping attempts on kids of other Senator families in his circle has him on edge. (More infos inside)
1. Summary

**Summary**

Senator Daniel Williams is facing a problem – a spate of kidnapping attempts on kids of other Senator families in his circle has him on edge.

His six-year-old son Charlie is the guiding of his life, and he'd do anything to protect him. As it turns out, though, 'anything' must include hiring the man he slept with and ghosted on six years ago to serve as a bodyguard.

Daniel went on a date with Steve McGarrett that was filled with chemistry, fondness and a night of passion – but the morning after, fear overtook him, and he slipped away before Steve woke up.


	2. Part 1

**Part One**

"Danno," Charlie drawled, in an ever more familiar-sounding complaint. "You're not paying attention."

"Sorry, buddy."

The truth was, however, that Senator Daniel 'Danny' Williams knew he wouldn't be able to focus. There were more pressing things on his mind, and those things all related to the news story that was still running on TV from earlier this morning. He had it on mute so as not to alarm Charlie, but the ticker tape still read the same.

 _KIDNAPPING ATTEMPTS CONTINUE: Children of Senator families across New York remain a target of criminal activity._

So far, only one of the attempts had been successful – Danny only had to look into her parents' dead, red eyes as they gave their interviews to understand. If this shit was going to continue to happen, then he was going to need to make sure it didn't happen to _them_. If anybody came for his son while they were out together, then he wasn't 100%, completely certain that he could protect him, and that was a problem he couldn't live with.

Thankfully, this problem had an obvious solution – and that solution was due to arrive in about ten minutes.

"Danno," said Charlie, arms folded. "You didn't draw anything in the last five minutes!"

"But I made a good model for you buddy, huh?"

The boy wrinkled his nose, unsatisfied with this excuse, and Danny couldn't help but grin at his son. Charlie was such an intelligent kid, and feisty as you like. Danny knew that it often hurt children when their parents divorced, but if it had hurt Charlie, then the boy had buried it deep. His confidence, stability and pride in what made him special were admirable. Danny often felt he had a lot to learn from his son.

"We've got a guest that's going to be here in about ten minutes," Danny told him, finally picking up a crayon and starting to sketch. "Is that okay?"

"I guess so," Charlie told him, mostly focusing on the color he was adding to his background. "Who is it?"

"I don't know his name," Danny admitted. "But it's a bodyguard for you."

"What do I need a bodyguard for?"

"To keep you safe buddy," he said, which he knew was a shitty answer to give a smart kid like Charlie. The boy already knew that. Danny just didn't want to tell his son the gory details. "There are a lot of bad people out there, so I just want to make sure both of us have somebody here to protect us."

Charlie finished coloring his background, tongue stuck out in concentration. "Well, okay."

Time seemed to pass more quickly after that - maybe because Danny was actually paying attention to their drawings instead of torturing himself with the rolling news report. As such, it startled Danny when the buzzer for the door sounded, and it took him a moment to compose himself.

"Danno," said Charlie, eyes fixed on the page. "That's the bodyguard."

"It sure is," he said, standing up and stretching before he headed to the door. Danny could only hope that whoever the agency had sent was a nice person. They'd all be spending a lot of time together, after all, and he felt things would get awkward fast if they couldn't even marginally enjoy each other's company.

Either way, now was the moment of truth. Danny answered the buzzer, standing by the door. "Can I help you?"

"Senator Williams?" asked the voice on the other end. "I'm from NY Star Security. I believe we have an appointment scheduled."

"Absolutely," Danny said, pushing the button to admit him. "Come right up. We're in the penthouse."

Danny took one last glance in the mirror. It shouldn't really matter what he looked like, but he couldn't help it. First impressions, and all that. His blonde hair styled neat and tidy this morning was still in place. The thin dusting of stubble did not look disorderly - and his personally tailored clothes fit him like a glove.

The knock at the door followed not soon after. Danny stepped over to it quickly to open it up, polite smile already fixed across his face - and set eyes on somebody eerily familiar. "Hi," he managed, puzzled enough that it made it hard for him to get the words out. "I'm Senator Daniel Williams. Come right in."

The slightly sour look on the other man's face was what threw him off. Danny couldn't recall having any enemies, and he was absolutely sure he'd met this man before. Then it dawned on him in one flash of panic. This was the first and only man he'd ever slept with.

"Steve McGarrett," he introduced himself. This was useful, as Danny could only remember his first name. _Steve…_ It didn't look like he had recognized Danny yet, but surely it was only a matter of time. He had the same look on his face that Danny had felt on his own - that faint, uncertain recognition. _Who is this guy?_ "I believe I'm here to see you about your son."

"That's right," Danny said faintly, standing back to let the man pass. "Come in."


	3. Part 2

**Part Two**

This was just… way too weird.

As Danny led this blast from his past through the living room, where Charlie was still focused on is painting, he wondered how long it would take before Steve recognized him. Maybe, if he was very lucky, the former Navy SEAL wouldn't recognize him at all.

After all, their time together had been very brief. To Danny, it had been incredibly significant, as it marked his sole exploration into a side of his sexuality he had previously suppressed. They had gone on a date together after meeting on Daniel K. Inouye International Airport (the former Honolulu International Airport). Their chemistry had been unlike anything Danny had ever felt with another person before - and considering that he had already met Charlie's mother Rachel at the time, this was saying something.

After that massively successful date, Danny had gone back to Steve's place, and they had slept together - but in the morning the fear had returned. He had sneaked out in the morning before Steve woke up, refused to take any of his calls, and avoided Hawaii where they'd met for years since.

As Danny stopped in front of Charlie to introduce the two, however, he saw understanding dawn in Steve's eyes. Clearly, that short-lived hope had been asking too much. "Hey buddy," said Danny, trying to keep his voice even. "This is Steve McGarrett. Steve, this is my son Charlie."

Steve's eyes lingered on the Senator for a few long moments, somber and unimpressed, before flickering over to Charlie. Needless to say, Charlie's art remained his main focus, so the boy didn't notice the vitriol on their guest's face. This was lucky, really. Charlie had never been shy about asking the awkward questions, and Danny had no doubt the boy would bring it up.

"Nice to meet you, Charlie," said Steve, eventually.

"Maybe your dad and I can talk details elsewhere?"

Emphasis on elsewhere, clearly. Danny winced internally. Apparently, the conversation could not be avoided - but maybe that was for the best. "Of course," he said. "Will you be okay in here, buddy?"

"Mm-hm."

"Great. Come through to the kitchen," Danny offered, carefully avoiding eye contact for as long as possible. Unfortunately, Steve was quite persistent, and as soon as they arrived and stood on opposite sides of the breakfast bar, it was no longer possible to keep his eyes turned away.

Steve looked at him, his expression piercing. "So."

"Hi," said Danny, voice meek.

"Doesn't seem like you were expecting to see me again," said Steve coolly. "I wasn't expecting to see you again either."

"Listen Steve," said Danny, trying to placate him. "That was- "

"ʻO kēlā pila, that's what it was," said Steve, leaving a long, impactful pause between his first and second word. _ʻO kēlā pila_. "We spend a whole night together - talking, laughing, flirting and then sleeping together. Then I wake up the next morning, and you're gone."

Danny cleared his throat. "To be fair," he said, "It was quite a few years ago."

"Oh," said Steve. "Right. That makes it all better."

"I'm not saying it does," Danny quickly corrected, one hand raised in a calming gesture. "But… like I think I told you on that night, I was in a very difficult place; I wasn't out, I wasn't ready…"

"It's funny," said Steve. "But I wouldn't thought you could've picked up the phone and called me. _Hey, by the way, last night was great, but I'm not out and I'm not ready_."

"It's not that easy."

"It literally is that easy."

They looked at each other, already stuck in an impasse. Clearly, even after all this time, Steve still harbored some kind of bitterness towards him. Was that weird? Surely that wasn't a normal way to respond to somebody ghosting on you, even if it was really blatant and rude, and even if the person had seemed very nice. Surely most people wouldn't hold onto that anger for _six years._

"I don't think this is going to work," Danny started, haltingly. "If- "

"No, it will," Steve cut in. "I'm a professional. I'll take care of your son. I just wanted you to know I hadn't forgotten."

"Duly noted," said Danny, fighting the impulse to roll his eyes. This situation was already ridiculous; he really, really shouldn't do anything to make it worse. "But I mean… he's my son. I have to be 100% sure…"

"I'm not going to risk your kid's life because you're a jerk," Steve said, blunt as you like. "Is that what you're concerned about?"

"It might not even be purposeful," Danny insisted. "If both you and I are distracted…"

Ironically, the sound of the TV turning on in the living room was what distracted them right then. Danny frowned, confused, and held up a finger as he headed through to where his son was. Charlie sat with the remote control in his hands, having turned the sound up, and glanced over at him with a solemn expression.

"They're going after kids," the boy said. "It's pretty mean."

What could he possibly say to that? Danny glanced back, hearing Steve's footsteps behind him. He was expecting to see more hatred there, but what he actually saw was concern. With this news still filling up the TV, and apparently a brand new case from just five minutes ago? Well. They could no longer debate.

"It's awful," Danny agreed. "But that's what Steve is for, right?" We're all going to stay safe in our family."

 _Author's note:_

ʻO kēlā pila - That was crap (I don't know if that's true, but the translator says so)


	4. Part 3

**Part Three**

 _And now in this part there's the bonding moment between Steve and Charlie._

After the initial shock of meeting him again, having Steve around wasn't _as_ bad as Danny had been expecting. The guy was gruff and grouchy, almost as if he was completely different person to the warm, caring man Danny had slept with. Maybe he was. Years could change a person - but whatever the case may be, it could have been an awful lot worse.

"Danno's kind of famous and important." Steve glanced at Danny, who was working on the dining table across the room. The senator smirked briefly, returning to his work. "And I'm important, too," Charlie assured him with his usual confident charm. "Even though I'm just a kid."

"Of course, you are, Charlie," Steve said. "I think you'd be important even if your Dad wasn't," Steve told him, though he seemed to wait until he thought Danny was no longer paying attention. "You're very good at drawing."

He picked up one of the boy's drawings. Out of the corner of his eye, Danny watched Steve survey it. Charlie was a kid, and his drawings did not really resemble masterpieces, but maybe a generous person would say they see the inspiration. Charlie's backgrounds were rich and colourful, and his figures dominated the drawings. He put a lot of effort into trying to represent the faces of the people he drew, and if he had a lot to learn, it was quite a sweet attempt.

"So, you like make portraits, huh?"

The boy nodded, switching between two different shades of green crayon. "Yep. I have to finish this, and then I'm gonna make one of you."

"Sounds great."

Steve had not been hired as a babysitter, and his conduct was largely grouchy and non-personable around Danny himself. As such, it was a big relief to see that this terseness did not extend to the way Steve treated Charlie. As vital as it was for his son to have a bodyguard, Danny would have worried about his feelings being hurt if Steve didn't want to befriend him. For all the boy's confidence and warmth, he suspected Charlie was quite a sensitive person. The boy tried hard to please people and seemed to care very much what people thought of him.

"I guess you'll have to show me how to draw sometime," Steve said. "When I'm not on duty."

The boy looked at him, brow slightly furrowed in confusion as if Steve had said something utterly bizarre. "We're home now. You can't get kidnapped from home."

"Right," said Steve. "Sorry. Why don't you show me then?"

"I'm busy," Charlie told him. "Maybe later." He sounded so grown-up and self-assured that Danny couldn't fight a grin off his face, glancing briefly in Steve's direction. But the man wasn't looking back at Danny - in fact Steve was turning away with a hand over his mouth so that Charlie wouldn't see him laugh - but he seemed quite amused, too.

This brief bonding moment warmed Danny's heart and it's good to see his son enjoying Steve's company so much. In the battle to keep Charlie safe, there was no motivation as strong as trust and affection between the two of them - not even Steve's pay. If these attacks were going to continue, then Danny would take any advantage they could get.


	5. Part 4

**Part Four**

 _Who's ready for 'The big talk' between Danny and Steve?_

Now that things had started to calm down a little with Steve, Danny began thinking about repairing their relationship. As friends, of course. Of _course,_ nobody was suggesting that they'd try again. Frankly, Danny considered himself beyond romance at this point.

Maybe that was a little naive of him, though. One evening, as he considered inviting Steve to stay late for dinner, he couldn't fight the feeling that he'd be disappointed if the man refused - nor kill it off when Steve actually _did_ refuse.

"Thank you," said Steve, stiff as you like in response to Danny's timidly-worded offer, "but I should get back. I don't want to intrude on your family time."

"Don't be silly," Danny assured him, cowed into choosing a weaker word by Charlie's intermittent presence in the kitchen. You couldn't very well playfully call somebody an 'ass' where a six-year-old might hear you. "You're very welcome. Besides, Charlie will be having his dinner quite soon, and the he's off to bed. This would just be you and I. We can talk - and you should know I've already ordered for two."

If anything, the thought that it'd be just the two of them made Steve seem even warier, and he opened his mouth to refuse again – but after a few moments, he closed it, eventually nodding. "Alright," he said, sounding reluctant. "I'll stay."

Danny had ordered in a veritable feast for the evening, courtesy of a fancy Italian restaurant a few blocks away. It took Steve a few minutes to speak again once they'd taken to the dining table - though his first were, of course, "Thanks for this."

"You're welcome. I remembered you liked Italian food; I hope that hasn't changed."

"It hasn't," said Steve. "Very little has."

"Oh?" said Danny, lading some of his favorite lasagna onto his plate. "Still the same guy, mostly?"

"Yup. Aren't you?"

"Honestly? Not at all." Danny couldn't even say he was ashamed of that. He stirred the lasagna with his fork. "After… you know. I met Rachel and things got serious with her pretty fast. Charlie was conceived not long after, and then… you know. Having my son really changed me on so many levels."

"What kind of changes, then?"

"Oh god," said Danny. "Everything. It's genuinely strange. One minute you're waiting for your partner to give birth in the hospital hallway, and you're one guy. The next minute you're called and there's this whole… _person_. So fragile, so perfect. Like an extension of yourself, but… improved on. It's like being hit in the head with a brick; every single priority just shifts in an instant. Nothing matters like he matters, Not one single thing."

"Seems like you have a great bond with Charlie."

"Oh, he's incredible," Danny assured him. "Make no mistake. He's my little best buddy."

Steve swallowed, seeming to work up to a question - and once he asked it, Danny understood why. "I guess you'd say you're straight then."

"No," said Danny. "And trust me, it's a testament to how much I've changed that I can say that out loud so easily."

"But your wife…?"

Danny shook his head. "We never married, and now we're separated - but yes, I genuinely loved her."

"Just couldn't keep your hands off other men?" Steve's eyes were down at his plate. Maybe he realized that this was a very personal question and felt guilty for answering. Or maybe he thought there was a chance he wouldn't like the answer.

It was a difficult one. Normally, Danny would outright the idea that he should have to answer something so intimate, but honestly, he felt he owed Steve this one. If nothing else, he could at least give him some answers - years down the line.

"Actually, no," Danny said, after the long pause. "Only you."

"So, what happened?" said Steve, brow furrowed. "You loved her; there wasn't anybody else. Great kid."

The tightening, sad feeling in his chest told Danny that this, right here, was the line he had to draw. "I don't think we really need to talk about that."

"No?" Danny shook his head, eyes fixed down on his glass as he sipped at the wine. Steve sighed, seeming more tired than frustrated. "Alright. Another time, maybe."

Honestly, he wasn't sure he wanted do discuss Rachel at any point. "What about you?" Danny asked, feeling that diverting the conversation along a different route entirely was the best way to move on. "What have you been up to over the past six years?"

"Uh… I got my security license a couple of years back. Kept working until I was qualified for the highest level of personal protection. I had to go away for five months to train for worst case scenarios, you know? Playing pretend with fake families and gunshots and quick escapes."

"Danny's eyes widened, listening carefully. "No way."

"Absolutely. I know what I'm doing, Danno. I've worked hard for this."

Nobody had called him 'Danno' besides Charlie, and it put a shiver through him unlike anything he'd felt in years. For a moment, he didn't trust himself to speak, afraid that he'd say something stupid. "Well. It sounds very intense."

"It was. Great fun, though, actually. Assassination attempt training on the streets of Washington DC."

"Didn't people freak out?"

"A little bit," Steve admitted - but the sparkly grin on his face suggested he wasn't as contrite about that as he'd like to appear. This at last, was a hint of the wicked playfulness that Danny had once really liked in Steve, and it was nice to see that he hadn't changed _too_ much.

That, combined with the more in depth information about Steve's training, was what prompted the next slightly extreme turn of conversation. "Listen," Danny said. "I've been thinking about this whole arrangement."

"Uh-huh," said Steve, seeming wary, but trying to hide it behind a mouthful of lasagna.

"Charlie seems to really like you," he said, deciding to start with the obvious part. "And honestly, that was one of my highest priorities here. My son has to be able to trust you, or it doesn't work."

"Right," said Steve, his expression still wary. "Agreed."

"So he _does_ like you," Danny pressed on, feeling circular, and irritatingly distracted by the desire for Steve to call him 'Danno' again. "And I have to say I don't share his confidence that nothing is going to happen at home."

"No," Steve admitted, albeit with strain. It wasn't a pleasant fact, but the truth wasn't always pleasant. "Neither do I. I'm sure they're more than capable of getting hold of addresses. I would… not be entirely surprised if somebody tried something here."

"And bearing that in mind," said Danny. "If they were going to do it… you understand what I'm saying, right?"

Finally, Steve seemed to realize where this conversation was going – whether he liked it or not. "You want me to live here," he confirmed, tone straight and narrow. He did not sound very enthusiastic. "Full time." He sighed, scrubbing a hand through his stubble as he considered. "We should really have discussed this at the start, if this was what you were thinking about working towards."

"I know," Danny said, sheepish. "But I hadn't really thought about it. Frankly, hiring you at all was sort of a snap decision. I just wanted something in place to protect Charlie as soon as possible."

"I can understand that." There was a long period of silence, and then- "It wouldn't be a little much? After what happened?"

"Years ago?" asked Danny, confirming. "Frankly, I think we've been managing quite well so far."

"So far, we haven't been living together," said Steve, blunt as you like. "That's a whole different animal."

This was true, of course, and Danny nodded - but he didn't entirely agree with the sentiment. "It's definitely a big step, but did you think we'd be able to have a civil conversation like this a few weeks ago? Did you think we'd be even _approaching_ it?"

Steve shook his head, sighing heavily. "No," he admitted, after a while. "I didn't. I thought I'd be walking out."

"So we're okay," Danny said. "We're adults. We can be professional about this. You're the right man for the job; I can tell. I just want Charlie safe."

"Okay," he said. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't think this had potential to be a very bad idea, but I'll agree to it." Steve said, back to being gruff again.

The rest of the dinner seemed off-key after that - and when Steve finally made his way out to his hotel, Danny seemed more than a little relieved. Had he really done the right thing by asking him to be a live-in bodyguard for Charlie? Maybe - maybe not. Now that they'd struck up the deal, Danny guessed that only time would tell.


	6. Part 5

**Part Five**

Charlie was more excited than Danny expected to hear that Steve was moving in. Apparently, when Danny went to take his showers, Steve suddenly turned into some kind of imaginative knight, inventing dragons and castles for the boy to conquer, and taking his crayons hostage. Danny wished he could see it. He felt bad that usually, the only person Charlie had to play with was himself.

At any rate, clearly the move had gone well. No incidents had occurred so far, thank goodness, and hopefully none ever would - but knowing that Steve was there and committed to Charlie's safety brought Danny a lot of peace of mind. They weren't leaving this to chance.

In the days that followed, there was very little trace of the hardness and disgruntlement that Danny had seen before. Where Steve had previously only reserved his smiles for Charlie, he was now beginning to send a few Danny's way, too. It was encouraging to see the way he was opening back up again, no longer uncomfortable in Danny's company - and even calling him 'Danno' again a few times.

Things were, without a doubt, on the up-and-up. It was the positivity that this fostered in both of them, along with the beautiful weather, that inspired them to take a trip to Liberty State Park on one particularly sunny day. They had packed Charlie's crayons and drawing paper into a satchel along with drinks, snacks and a nice comfy blanket, and were now making their way out to try and find a decent spot before the park got too full.

A few weeks ago, the fact that they pretty much looked like a couple would have made both men feel awkward. Now, however, it didn't seem that this was a consideration at all. In fact, with both of them holding one of Charlie's hands as they swung him between them, making their way down to the park, describing them as a couple didn't feel too far from the truth. They were certainly _some_ kind of unit, even if not a familial or romantic one. It was a strange thing to put your finger on, but Danny rather liked it.

But no matter how lovely a day, it seemed there was still the potential for danger at a time like this. They had to bear that in mind - even if it was hard with all the excitable screams and faint hum of music around them.

"Here seems good," suggested Steve, blanket and bag over his shoulder. "Maybe some shade from the trees later."

"This is good for me," Danny agreed. "Sure. Okay with you, Charlie?"

The boy squinted around, considering their options, before nodding. "Okay, I guess."

"Then here we are." Steve spread out the blanket, and they settled in for a day of serious relaxation.

After an hour or so Charlie asked for ice-cream and to go to play on the swings. Once everything was gathered together and hooked back over Steve's shoulder, the move over to the ice-cream truck could begin – and it was in this moment of drifted concentration that things began to happen.

In one instant, everything was fine. In the next, as they approached a more secluded path, albeit not by much, they heard a scream from just in front of them, and their eyes were torn quickly forward by it.

 _Charlie._

The boy was in the arms of a man Danny didn't recognize, and it took a second for him to process it. Why was this stranger picking up his son? But then it sank in - and thankfully, it hadn't taken Steve nearly this long. A split second after it had happened, he had dropped their things and chased after them, shoving civilians that got into his path with little to no regard for hurting them.

Danny felt frozen to the spot, and he could only assume that they intended to get quickly lost in the crowd, but how could they as Charlie continued to scream? Clearly, however, the attackers had thought of the same thing. Half a beat later, the boy was no longer screaming, and when Danny caught sight of his son again, finally running, he seemed to have something stuffed into his mouth. Luckily, Steve didn't seem to need the sound of Charlie's voice. Despite the crowd around them, he had his eyes firmly on the target – and it was only a few moments later that he was within reach, grabbing at Charlie and snatching him roughly out of the attacker's grip.

Danny was there a second later to take his sobbing son, Steve already off in pursuit of the man who had tried to take the boy. This was secondary to Danny now, and he focused all his attention on wrapping his arms tight around his ray of sunshine. That had been a _damn_ close shave. Of course he cared whether Steve caught the guy or not, but he didn't intend on looking away from Charlie for half a second.

"It's alright buddy," Danny assured his son, squeezing him tight as Charlie gripped his shirt and continued to sob. "It's okay. I've got you. We're safe."

As other eyewitnesses started screaming, however Danny's gaze was torn back out of instinct - just in time to see the attacker slashing in Steve's direction with a knife. Somehow, Steve did not seem fazed. Whether that intensive, extensive training of his had covered being threatened with a knife or if he was simply a brave soul, Danny didn't know. Either way, his heart was in his mouth. People always said that it took nearly losing the things you loved to really appreciate them. That hadn't been true of Charlie, as he'd always known how much he loved his son. About Steve, however, it certainly did ring true.

Danny didn't know that he'd call it love but is was certainly _something_ strong that coursed through him as he watched Steve reach boldly for the attacker's wrist, twisting and contorting the attacker's body into submission, and finally pinning him to the ground with his knee. Pale-faced and arms still tight around Charlie, Danny closed his eyes, murmuring in his son's ear to let him know that Steve had the bad man held tight for the police now, and everybody was safe again. He didn't have to worry.

As an exhausted looking Steve finally made his way over to Danny and Charlie, the Senator was expecting to see a man pleased with the job he had done. When his expression was so ashamed and disappointed, then, it gave Danny a big shock. "What's wrong?" he asked, arms still tight around Charlie as they stood up from the ground, guarding the bags.

Steve picked those bags up, glancing at Charlie and shaking his head. "Nothing," he said, tone hinting. _We'll talk about this later._ "I'm just tired. It was a long sprint."

"I'll say," said Danny, voice low. "Let's get home."

"Did you give your statement to the police?"

"Uh-huh," Danny assured him, bouncing Charlie as he hiccuped out the last of his distress. "They told us we could leave as soon as you were free."

"Alright," said Steve, sounding relieved. "In that case, let's absolutely get out of here."


	7. Part 6

**Part Six**

 _So my dear readers of the story, this is the last part. Thanks a lot for your lovely reviews. Hope you all enjoy the ending._

Charlie just wanted to go to bed as soon as they arrived home, and of course Danny could understand that. When he had tucked his son in and returned to the sitting room, however, he and Steve had no chance to rest themselves. Flopping down into his seat, Danny sighed heavily, and let his eyes flick over to Steve on the couch. "You want to tell me what's wrong now?"

Steve's brow was still furrowed - his lips slightly pursed. "I know I got him," he said. "But it shouldn't have happened in the first place. He should never have been able to pick Charlie up. It was too easy."

Danny was stunned. "You can't beat yourself up for that," he assured him. "These things happen, and… I mean, of course Charlie was afraid, but he's a hardy kid. He'll be okay. We got him back. _You_ got him back."

Steve seemed surprised by this answer, his eyes flicking up to meet Danny's. There was a sensitivity and vulnerability there so deep that Danny felt he could fall into it – but then, he'd always had a soft spot for Steve's eyes, even all those years ago. "You really aren't mad?"

"Of course not, Steve," Danny assured him. "You saved my son. You did exactly what you were supposed to do."

Steve scrubbed at his face. Realizing that there'd be no telling-off or angry rant from Danny, he sank back into the cushions. "Okay," he said, sounding limp. "That's good. Alright."

Danny shook his head, clearing his throat. "Honestly, I'm very impressed. It was just like you've been telling me. You knew exactly what to do straight away. No hesitation."

Steve smiled, appreciating the compliments on his job. "I tried my best," he assured Danny. "I did."

"I have to admit I was afraid for you," Danny admitted. "Watching him swing that knife."

"Afraid for _me_?"

"Absolutely," said Danny. The surprise in Steve's voice - well. _Surprised_ him. Did he really believe that Danny didn't care what happened to him? "I was watching it happen. I was terrified that something might happen to you - that you might get hurt."

"It's all part of the job."

"Nothing I'd want you to go through," Danny insisted. "I mean, I…" he trailed off, wondering what the best way to phrase this was, before giving up. Danny was just going to have to come out with how he felt. There was no other way. "I really care about you, Steve. I cared about you when we first met, and it never really went away."

Steve cleared his throat, meeting his eyes only briefly to confirm that Danny was being serious. When it was clear that he was, those eyes flicked right back to the floor. "But that's what I don't understand," he said. "I've been feeling that from you recently - just a little, I mean. Don't get me wrong. But then why would you have walked away in the first place?"

Danny sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I was just beginning to grapple with my sexuality back then. When I woke up sober, I was afraid of how much I liked you. I knew what it would mean - in my social circles and for my political career…"

Steve's voice was gentle as he responded. "But the wider world is going to accept you."

"I know that now," Danny said. "It's just… some big steps to take, especially on my own."

It took a long time for Steve to answer, but Danny couldn't say he minded. The feeling he communicated when the words finally came was absolutely worth waiting for. "Maybe you don't have to take those steps alone."

Danny looked up, finding Steve's piercing eyes right on his. The intensity of the moment floored him, and he swallowed, feeling that they were looking directly into parts of each other that no human being had ever seen - not even back then on their date.

"Yeah?" Danny croaked.

Steve took a moment before nodding. "Yes."

The time for pausing was done with. It had taken weeks, but now that the floodgates had opened and the words had been said, they had nothing more to wait for. Danny crossed the room with the sounds around them fuzzy in his ears, practically melting against Steve on the couch.

Steve's hands were strong and warm as they skated over Danny's body, sliding up underneath his shirt to immediately insists that it be removed. His eyes were hungry as they traced over Danny's body. Then those eyes flicked back up to meet Danny's, spellbound, and they finally leaned closer to kiss.

Kissing Steve was like returning home after a long and tiring trip - like the plane ride that never ended or the political work that never stopped. He was so strong and secure around Danny that there was nothing to be concerned about. It didn't matter that he was kissing a man, or what the world outside would think, whether good or bad. It felt like they were doing the right thing, and that was important to Danny. Judging by the easy, happy grin on Steve's face when they pulled apart briefly, it was equally as important to him.

"You want to take this to your room?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad we found each other," Danny told him, reclining back against the bed where he was placed, watching as Steve stripped off his clothes. "I'm glad we're getting a second chance."

"Me too," Steve assured him, and he sank down to the bed to occupy his mouth with something rather different than a long-overdue conversation.

Hands sliding up his thighs, he bobbed his head over Danny's length with a skill the Senator well-remembered. If Danny was honest, he'd been living off the memory of the last night they spent together for _years_. The thought that it was happening again right now was as blissful as the sensation. Well. _Nearly_.

As they lay together afterward, Steve's hand loosely carding through the messed-up tangle of Danny's hair, the events of the kidnapping attempt seemed miles away. All three of them were safe. Judging by Charlie's reaction to Steve coming to live with them, he'd be even more excited to hear that they were a couple – and that meant that all three of them were happy, too. Frankly, Danny intended to keep it that way.

The Senator's smile widened as he felt the light press of a kiss against the top of his head, and he glanced up at a rosy, lazy-looking Steve. "You're thinking too hard, Danny."

"Only about the future," he assured him. "About how I'm not going to waste my second chance with you."

"Mm," said Steve, kissing the top of Danny's head again, and humming in mock-disapproval. "Just see that you don't."

The city is slowly coming to life and something told Danny that this was the start of a really glorious, lucky chapter of all their lives.


End file.
